


Stuck (On You)

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy accidentally gets a sex toy stuck inside of himself, and Armie is pretty much the only person in the vicinity who he trusts to help him get it out without selling the story to TMZ.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 55
Kudos: 195





	Stuck (On You)

Timmy is panting for breath, sweat running down his forehead as he groans, his arm twisted awkwardly, as he’s desperately reaching behind himself, but it doesn’t help. He’s already been at it for close to 20 minutes, but have gotten absolutely nowhere. And yes, he has tried every fucking position he could think of, but he still can’t fucking reach it, and he feels a little bit like dying.

He knew he shouldn’t have done this at a freaking hotel in the middle of his fucking press tour, how stupid could he fucking get?!

Another 10 minutes pass, and Timmy’s already got tears streaming down his face, as he lets out a shout of frustration, finally admitting to himself that he’s gonna need help.

He’s just about to pick up his phone and make the most awkward phone call of his life, when there’s a knock on his door.

“Timmy? You okay in there? I thought I heard screaming?”

Timmy would know that voice anywhere; Armie.

 _Oh no_.

Timmy’s eyes widen, but before he has the chance to reply, Armie’s voice sounds out again. “If you don’t answer me within the next minute, I’m going to use my key card and come in, okay? You’re kinda freaking me out here.”

“No!” Timmy yells out, forgetting himself for a second as he sits up in bed, before instantly groaning in pain, and quickly lies back down. He winces at his own stupidity, as well as the pain in his ass, he sincerely doubts he’s lucky enough that Armie didn’t hear him.

“That’s it, I’m coming in.” Armie calls out, and Timmy hurriedly reaches for his duvet and throws it over himself. Just in time too, because just as the duvet settles down on his naked body, the door slams open.

“You…” Armie frowns. “It’s nearly 5, why are you still in bed?”

“I –” Timmy starts, but before he has a chance to even try and explain, Armie’s eyes lock onto the bottle of lube he forgot he put on his nightstand, and his eyebrows shoot right up towards his hairline.

“ _Oh._ ” He grins, chuckling a little to himself and Timmy can feel his entire face burn in shame. “I see. Makes sense. I’m sorry for interrupting, I didn’t realize you were quite that… Loud.”

It’s not that he’s ashamed of the fact that he’d been jerking off, anyone who knows him is perfectly aware of just how much he’s not ashamed of that, not even a little bit – he’s perfectly fine with telling anyone just how good his last time had been, or the new trick he’d heard about and tried out.

However, this hadn’t been just a jerk off session, he’d finally had enough downtime before an interview to really get himself off, not just a quick tug and done. He’d brought his favorite dildo with him just for this occasion, and now it was…

Well, it was stuck inside of him, and he couldn’t fucking get it out.

Way more embarrassing than jerking off, and Armie was still standing there, staring at him – Timmy wanted to fucking die.

“I’m not, I wasn’t… I…” He mumbles, before groaning at himself. “I didn’t shout because I came so hard I couldn’t help myself.” Timmy spits out, glaring half-heartedly up at Armie, who was still laughing a little at him – obviously enjoying his embarrassment.

He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this, to ask Armie to help him with this, but, embarrassment be damned, he needed help, and at least he could count on Armie to not sell him out to TMZ.

“Sure, sure. You totally weren’t jerking off.” Armie grins, “That’s why you’re all out of breath, sweaty, and your lube is still sitting out.”

“Asshole.” Timmy snorts, “I didn’t say I wasn’t getting off, cause obviously I was. I said that I didn’t shout because I came so hard. Which, I didn’t. I was already done by then.”

Armie tilts his head in confusion, his grin falling off his face, obviously starting to worry a little again. “Alright, what were you shouting for then?”

“It’s… Embarrassing.” Timmy whispers, rubbing a hand across his face.

“More embarrassing than me thinking you were furiously masturbating to the point of screaming so loudly the whole hotel floor could hear you?” Armie chuckles, now that he seems assured that Timmy wasn’t hurt or anything, he’s back to poking fun at him.

“Yeah…” Timmy groans, “It’s, I – Please promise you’re not gonna laugh?” He can’t help but whine, because he’s still so fucking embarrassed, and worried that no matter how strong their friendship has gotten, it’s not going to survive Timmy asking Armie to help him pull out the dildo that’s stuck in his ass.

Timmy really doesn’t want to lose Armie’s friendship over this, not now, not after he’s only just admitted to himself that he might love Armie a bit more than normal friendship requires – which doesn’t exactly help with lessening his worry about asking Armie to help him with this.

Just imagine it for yourself, having to ask the guy you have a crush on to help you pull a dildo out of your ass because it got stuck, and you can’t reach it yourself. Doesn’t sound fun, does it?

“Timmy, of course I’m not gonna laugh.” Armie carefully sits down next to Timmy on the edge of the bed, he lays his hand on top of Timmy’s and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

Taking a deep breath, Timmy closes his eyes and mumbles quietly, “I’ve got a sextoy stuck inside me, and I can’t get it out.”

When Armie doesn’t say anything after that, Timmy carefully opens his eyes, and finds Armie staring right back at him, his eyes a little out of focus, and his mouth hanging open. “Armie? Did you hear me?”

Startling a little when Timmy speaks, Armie quickly shakes his head, before looking back down at him with a slightly forced smile. “Yeah, I – Uh, I heard you. I just…” He cuts himself off, looking Timmy up and down before settling back on his face. “I’m sorry, I’m being really rude, it’s just, you… You said you’ve got a sextoy stuck inside of you?

Timmy just nods, feeling his face flush and tears of shame well up in his eyes. “Hey, no. Timmy, please don’t cry, I’m sorry okay? I’m not judging you, I promise. I’m just panicking a little at the logistics of getting it out.”

Nodding again, Timmy quickly wipes away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks despite his best effort of swallowing them back down. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. I just… I didn’t want to have to go to the hospital, and have someone there leak it to like, TMZ or something. But I understand that you don’t want to do it.”

“What? I didn’t say I wasn’t going to, I’ll do it!” Armie gives Timmy’s hand another squeeze, and smiles softly down at him. “I just don’t really know how to do it without hurting you, or making you uncomfortable.”

“Trust me, I can’t get more uncomfortable than I already am. It’s been stuck up there for close to half an hour now.” Timmy snorts, laughing when he sees the look on Armie’s face after that particular revelation. “Yeah, so maybe now you can understand why I was shouting, I was cursing this goddamn fucking piece of shit to death.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Armie stands up and runs a hand through his hair, looking around Timmy’s hotel room, before letting out a deep breath. “Okay, let me go wash my hands, and then we’ll get this… Uhm, _thing_ out of you.”

Timmy can’t help but snort at Armie’s awkwardness, because now that he’s actually managed to tell him what’s going on, and Armie didn’t laugh at him, he’s suddenly completely fine with the entire situation. Or at least he’s pretending to be, in the hopes of the saying fake it til you make it comes true.

“If you’re gonna put your fingers inside me and pull it out, you can call it what it is, man. A dildo.”

“Yeah, I don’t, no. Too soon, maybe tomorrow.” Armie laughs, making his way into the bathroom and just a few seconds later Timmy hears the water turn on.

He doesn’t know if he should prepare in any way, he knows that he can’t put any clothes on for this, despite how awkward being naked while Armie is fully dressed is going to be – but then, considering what’s about to happen, a little nakedness really isn’t the worst thing.

Armie has already seen him in his birthday suit several times over by now, he’s got nothing left to hide at this point.

When Armie comes out of the bathroom, drying his hands on the hand-towel before throwing it over his shoulder, not even looking where it lands, Timmy is still lying in bed, with the duvet covering his bottom half.

“I’d sit up, but uh, you know.” He shakes his head with a laugh, the awkwardness returning tenfold now that it was actually showtime.

Armie slowly lifts the duvet off of him, and Timmy immediately feels goosebumps erupt all over his legs, making him shudder before instantly sucking in a pained breath when the movement jostles the toy and makes it move just the tiniest bit.

Even though he’s trying his best with being polite, and only looking at Timmy’s face, he knows that Armie is going to have to look at him sooner rather than later, so he carefully spreads his legs, and lifts them up towards his chest, completely exposing himself.

Slowly running a hand through Timmy’s hair, Armie leans down to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure ready?” he whispers, and only when Timmy nods, does he let his gaze drop down to Timmy’s hole, before he climbs onto the bed and sits down on his knees, putting a hand down on Timmy’s thigh – probably just to help hold him in the best position for Armie to truly take a look at what they have to deal with, but the touch still makes Timmy’s skin tingle.

He knows that you can’t really tell from the outside that anything is wrong, but the toy didn’t get sucked in that far, it’s sitting pretty much directly inside, or at the very least close enough to his opening that it hadn’t gotten lost inside him, and Armie could probably see the base of it, since there was no way he’d tightened up fully around it – And yes, he had tried pushing it out as if he was on the toilet, and no, it had not worked.

“Alright,” Armie settles himself fully on his ass, pulling on Timmy’s legs so they’re laying splayed out on top of his thighs. He almost sounds a little breathless, and Timmy really wished it could be from arousal rather than nervousness, because what he wouldn’t give to have the first time Armie properly looked at him like this to be in a completely different set of circumstances.

It might even have been what he fantasized about when he got himself into this mess. And by might, he means definitely.

“I should be able to reach it quite easily, since it’s not that far in, but, and there’s really no other way of saying this, but, uhm.” He trails off, and looks up at Timmy, nervously biting into his bottom lip. “Timmy, you’re too tight right now, I have to, uhm… I’m gonna have to finger you open a bit.”

“Oh.” While he had kind of expected it, he’d also sort of hoped that he would still be open enough from before, so that Armie could just, well, reach in and yank it out. But he must’ve tightened up more than he realized in his frustration to get it out himself. “Okay, I – uhm, I understand.”

Armie gets back up on his knees, carefully placing Timmy’s legs back down on the mattress, and leans his entire body over Timmy to reach for the bottle of lube still on the nightstand, but as he’s about to sit back down, he stops just as he’s hovering directly over Timmy’s face. With a soft smile, he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Timmy’s forehead. “It’ll be alright, I’ll be gentle I promise.”

“I trust you.” Timmy whispers back, and he can literally see Armie’s eyes fill up with warmth hearing those words – if he’d been a little braver, he’d call it love. But he’s not, so it can’t be.

“Alright.” Armie repeats, getting back into position, fingers now lubed up and ready. “Here goes nothing.” He mutters to himself, and Timmy immediately holds his breath the second he feels Armie’s fingertip at his opening.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to breathe for me, Timmy.” Armie says gently, as his index finger slowly massages his rim, “we need you as relaxed and open as possible for this.”

“Easy for you to say.” Timmy mutters, making Armie laugh, but he does suck in a deep breath and let his muscles relax as much as he possibly can, and tries to keeps his breathing deep and slow, like that one instructor had showed him the one and only time he and Will tried yoga.

He feels Armie slip more of his finger inside of him, but still only running it in circles near his rim, to try and get it to relax a bit more. “You’re still extremely tense, babe.” Armie whispers, and Timmy feels his eyebrows shoot up at the term of endearment, because what the hell? They called each other a lot of stuff, but babe was not one of them. “I don’t want to risk hurting you if I try and pull it out now.”

“Can you just see if it moves at all?” Because truly, if he can do that, then pain be damned, the sooner Armie can get the dildo out of him, the sooner this can all be over, and they can try their fucking best to go back to normal and pretend this never happened.

“Yeah, but, I don’t think it will, Timmy. You’re really clenched down on it, you don’t feel that?” He gently taps the base of the toy, and Timmy immediately lets out a guttural groan, and his back arches off the mattress, because _holy fucking shit._

“ _Oh.”_ Armie whispers, “Uhm. I’m sorry?”

“No, no, god no.” Timmy breathes out, slinging his arm over his face to cover his eyes, and the embarrassed blush taking over his face. “It’s not – it’s just anatomy, you don’t have to apologize.”

“Mhm.” Armie hums, and Timmy can feel him try and move the toy inside of him, and he chokes on a gasp as it does move, but the wrong way, going further in as opposed to coming out. “If nothing else, I think you’re a little looser now, but, uhm… What that means is, and please don’t hate me for this,” Timmy lifts his arm, and looks down between his legs and finds Armie looking back up at him with a tight lipped smile, “To get it out, I think we’re going to need to get you aroused, and quite possibly make you come.”

“ _What?_ ” Timmy has to be hearing him wrong, there is no way, _no way_ , Armie is suggesting he gets himself hard, or even gets off again, in front of him, so that he’ll be loose enough for Armie to get the toy out. There’s just, no, no way.

“You heard me, man.” Armie sighs, pulling his fingers out of Timmy, and inelegantly wiping them on his jeans. “I know it’s not ideal, but, you’re so fucking tight right now Timmy, it’s really wedged in there, and the only time I even saw a hint of movement, was when that shot of arousal went through you.”

Armie takes Timmy’s hand in his, and gently entwines their fingers, smiling softly at him. “I think it’s the only way at this point, or we’ll have no choice but going to the hospital.”

Timmy knows that what Armie is saying makes sense, logically he knows that, but godfuckingdammit, he thought he’d at least get to leave here with _some_ part of his dignity still intact, but apparently not.

“Yeah, okay…” He sighs, admitting defeat, letting go of Armie and wrapping his hand around his dick, which after what happened just a couple of minutes ago, is already half chubbed up. Even though he’s not feeling horny in the slightest, he figures it’s better to just do it quickly, to get it over with.

When Armie doesn’t move, or make any signs of planning to turn around to give him any form of privacy at all, he can’t help but frown a little. “Uhm, yeah, I don’t know if I can get myself going with you right there staring at me like that.”

“Oh, you’re gonna do it yourself? I thought…” Armie trails off, a light blush suddenly coloring his cheeks and Timmy totally doesn’t find that interesting at all, no sir, not even a little bit.

“You thought? What, Armie? Come on, you can tell me. We’re way past embarrassment here, man.” He chuckles, still trying to move his hand up and down his dick and get himself hard, but it’s really not working for him right now.

“I just, I thought I’d do it.” Armie shrugs, his tongue coming out to wet his lips before he lets out a chuckle that sounds way more nervous than he probably meant it to be. “I mean, after all, what’s a little dick sucking between friends?”

Sucking in a quick breath between his teeth, feeling arousal start to warm his veins, Timmy’s dick gives a halfhearted twitch in his hand, chubbing up a little more. “You wanna… Suck me off?”

He almost can’t believe what he’s hearing, he knows Armie is just doing him a favor, to be nice, but really? Seriously? He couldn’t just use his hands for that? Isn’t that what people would normally do in a situation like this? Keep it as professional as possible?

But if he wants to put his mouth on Timmy’s dick, Timmy is sure as fuck not gonna stop him. Fuck no, if Armie wants to suck him off, Armie will get to suck him off, and Timmy will enjoy every second of it – probably a little bit too much.

Nodding his head, Armie lick his lips again, looking down at where Timmy is still loosely holding his dick. “Yeah, I want… I – Please?”

When he nods, Armie lies down on his stomach between Timmy’s spread out legs, and gives the head of his dick a quick kitten lick, Timmy feels another shudder run through him, but obviously for completely different reasons this time – the result is the same though, he can feel the toy move again, but this time… This time it seems to settle itself directly against his prostate, and _holyfuckingshit_.

“Armie, ohgod, please.” He whines, lifting his hips to try and relieve the pressure, and it seems to work a little bit, it’s not directly pressing on his prostate anymore, but it’s still incredibly close, and Timmy went from being half chubbed to hard as a fucking nail and ready to go in less than three seconds flat. “Please, put your mouth on me.” He practically begs – oh who is he kidding, he’s definitely begging, but he can’t even begin to care.

The sooner they got that fucking thing out of him, the better.

Armie doesn’t hesitate at all, just simply swallows Timmy all the way down to the root, before pulling back up and sucking him better than he ever could have imagined. For someone who’s been with a woman for the better part of a decade, he sure does know how to suck cock.

“Fuck, _Armie._ ” Timmy whines, out of his mind with pleasure, he buries his fingers in Armie’s hair and pulls on it. He doesn’t even fully realize he’s done it, until Armie moans around his dick, and the vibrations from his throat feels so fucking good, he’s already just seconds away from coming.

“So good, so good.” He mumbles, “I’m so close already.”

Obviously Armie’s brain is still somewhat functioning, because when Timmy lets that admission slip through his lips, he hears the lube being opened, immediately followed by Armie slipping his newly slick fingers back inside of Timmy and grabbing the base of the toy, as he slowly but surely starts to pull it out.

All of which is just adding to Timmy’s pleasure, and he almost forgets to warn Armie before he comes in his mouth.

“Armie! I’m – _shit_ – I’m gon” That’s about as far he gets, but Armie immediately understands what he’s getting at, and pulls back to just suck on the head so when Timmy does shoot off into his mouth, he doesn’t choke on it.

He does however swallow it, at the same time as he gently pulls the rest of the toy out as Timmy is completely boneless, basking in the afterglow. He feels strangely empty when the toy is finally out, he didn’t think he’d miss being filled up like that, since it was honestly pretty fucking uncomfortable, but at the same time…

Maybe he’s just horny still.

Which, speaking of… He casts his eyes down to Armie’s dick, and sees the way his jeans are bulged, the obvious shape of his hard dick straining against the zipper. “Do you…” Timmy croaks out, before clearing his throat and trying again. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

Armie starts to shake his head, and Timmy immediately feels cold all over, worried he’s finally crossed that final line, the one that is going to ruin fucking everything. But then Armie smiles bashfully, and whispers, “You must be exhausted, so you don’t have to, I’m fine just going into the bathroom and doing it myself.”

“What if I want to?” Timmy whispers, practically holding his breath as he gently sits up, his ass stings a little, but it’s not even half as uncomfortable as it had been before Armie helped him get the goddamn dildo out. “What if I want to put my mouth on you, swallow you down, and taste your come?”

“Fuck, Timmy, you…” Armie groans, reaching out and grabbing Timmy by the neck, pulling him close for a desperately messy kiss, that was more tongues than anything else. “The mouth on you, _fuck._ ”

“Mhm.” Timmy grins, looking up at Armie from under his lashes. “Let me put that mouth on you.”

“Fuck, okay.” Armie breathes out, and crawls towards the pillows on the other side of the bed, and starts getting comfortable. “But only if you’re sure you want to.” He says as he slowly pops open the button of his jeans, and Timmy just rolls his eyes.

“Armie? I love you, but you need to shut up, and just let me suck your dick, okay?” He doesn’t even realize fully what he’s said until Armie’s eyes widen, but by then it’s already too late, and Armie’s gotten himself fully unzipped, so Timmy just shrugs and starts pulling the jeans down and off.

He nuzzles his nose against Armie’s dick through his boxers a little first, trying to mask the way he’s desperately soaking in the smell of him. Collecting as much spit as he could – which really wasn’t that hard considering the way his mouth watered just at the thought of getting Armie into his mouth – Timmy starts mouthing on the head of Armie’s dick through the material of his boxers, letting all the spit in his mouth soak into the underwear, getting it well and truly wet.

He smiles against Armie’s dick when he hears him groan deep in his throat, and he can tell by the twitching of his hips that he’s trying so hard to remain courteous and not fuck up into Timmy’s mouth.

Timmy honestly can’t be bothered with taking Armie’s boxers completely off, he just reaches inside the side slit, and pulls it out, spreading the wetness from the tip around as much as he can before taking it into his mouth.

Armie feels so hot, and heavy, against Timmy’s tongue, and he’s already in love with the feel of him before the taste even registers, and he can’t help but moan as the salty and slightly tangy flavor of Armie’s precome coats his tongue.

It’s over quite quickly after that, Timmy only really has the chance to take Armie into his throat once, and jerk him off while sucking on his tip for a few seconds before Armie groans out a warning.

“Tim – Babe, I, shit, It’s – I’m _fuck._ ”

Then he fills Timmy’s entire mouth with come, and Timmy happily swallows it all down, making Armie groan again, and pull him in for an even messier kiss, obviously chasing the taste of himself on Timmy’s tongue.

A little while later, as they’re cuddled up on the bed, having called to rescheduled the last interview of the day, claiming a bad migraine, Armie gently pokes Timmy’s nose, chuckling as he immediately scrunches it up.

“What?” Timmy frowns, “What’d you do that for?”

“No reason.” Armie shrugs with one shoulder, to not accidentally jostle Timmy off of him. “Except, I can’t help but wonder though. That toy, how… How did it even get stuck up there in the first place?”

With an embarrassed groan, Timmy sits up, covering his face with both his hands. “Can’t we be done with that by now?” He pleads, not really expecting it to work, so when Armie just laughs and shakes his head, he lets out another groan, of defeat this time, and lies back down. “Fine! I’ll tell you.”

Shaking his head a little at himself, Timmy turns his head to look up at Armie. “I was just, you know, fucking myself with it as usual, except, I went a little deeper this time, and while it doesn’t really have a proper base, it is wider at the bottom, and I might have pushed it in a little too far just to feel that final bit of stretch. And…” He trails off, shaking his head again. “And then I came, and I … Let go of it, and it just went, swoosh, and disappeared.”

Armie immediately lets out a half choked snort, and Timmy appreciates him trying his best to not laugh at him, but looking back at it now, when it’s over and done with, and he got Armie out of the whole mess of a situation, then yeah, it is pretty fucking funny.

So when Armie can no longer help himself, and really starts to laugh, Timmy isn’t even offended, he just laughs with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my birthday present to myself, but, I finished editing it a little too late and it's now past midnight for me. HOWEVER!!! It's still my birthday in some parts of the world, so suck it. I win. 
> 
> I got this idea from a friend, who was reading a fic with a different pairing where one of them got a sextoy stuck in their ass and the other one had to help them get it out, and I was all "yes, this should exist for armie/timmy too" and here we are. I am pretty sure she was reading like, 911 fic? But if it's the og one or the texas one, I couldn't tell you. Either way, the base of the idea is from that, but I haven't actually read the fic myself, so if you know it, and there are any similarities beyond the, you know, sextoy stuck in ass aspect, it's inherently accidental. 
> 
> The title is from Stacie Orrico's Stuck, cause I'm hilarious.
> 
> Also, this takes place during an unspecified time of the cmbyn presstour, you can choose for yourself where you'd like to place it. Also also, the whole Armie being married thing isn't really mentioned because, pfff, fiction, so I don't have to :D Just assume that he still is, but it's fine. Cause I say so. 
> 
> Every time I write a scene where one person comes in the other persons mouth, the only thing, and I'm serious, the ONLY thing I'm able to picture is [this](https://i.imgur.com/R9iavNq.jpg) and I cackle to myself every time. You're welcome, by the way. 
> 
> Oh! If you're curious about the toy Timmy was using, it's [this](https://www.lovehoney.eu/product.cfm?p=22160) one, which tbh, looks _gorgeous_ , but also way too easy to lose hold of, so if you have it, please be careful! Unless you have an Armie there to help you, in which case, have fun ;) 
> 
> Also, it probably doesn't even need saying, but, if you do get a sex toy stuck inside yourself, please don't be stupid, go to the hospital. They've seen worse. 
> 
> I thiiiiiink that was it? Yeah. I hope you liked this ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
